Santana's Unholy trinity sleepover
by A.Harry.Potter.Girl
Summary: Santana likes Quinn, but she also likes Brittany. Can she fufill her fantasies? Rated M for a reason. Smut smut smut


**A/N hey guys I know I haven't wrote anything for ages and I kinda stopped with my only fic going but I have serious writers block! So I decided to try something completely different within another fandom, well you know cuz Glee rules! i am actually writing this for a friend of mine, although she doesnt know about it haha it sounds cray cray but I kinda wanna see if she finds it ^^ anyway this little fic of mine is rated M+ for a reason, if you are too young or dont like sweet lady kisses then please don't read this! Its guna get a little leamony ;)**

Santana currently lay on her bed staring at the ceiling, she just couldn't make her mind up. She was thinking anout her two bestest friends in the whole world, Quinn and Brittany. The two girls were blonde and extremely pretty, Quinn had the most gorgeous curvy figure with the most delicious ass she had ever seen and Brittany, well she had legs that went on for days and the most sexy come to bed blue eyes she had ever seen. Together they make up the unholy trinity, thats what they called themselves because they were too damn sexy to be anything else. Thing is, Santana was a lesbian. She had known for quite some time and Brittany did too, she guessed right after her 16th birthday when Santana snuck some of her papi's liquor and said that she would totally 'tap that' while watching one of Hillary Duff's movies. Truth is, Santana liked Brittany alot, the other thing was that she also liked Quinn. The latina didn't know if it was possible to maybe be in love with two people or if it was just her lesbian sexual frustrations going into over drive, she just knew that every time she was with the two, or even just thinking about them, she found herself picturing the three of them together sharing sweet lady kissesand getting all kinds of wet. It normally ended with her excusing herself early so she could go home and give herself a bit or relief even though when she was finished most of the time she felt just as worked up and even wetter. Sighing, the brunette was about to place her hands between her legs for what seemed the 100th time that day when her phone started to buzz. "Hello?"

"Tana! Are you home?" a bubbly sweet voice came through the other end of the line making Santana's breath hitch a little because one hand was still placed over her soaked panties and she might have involuntary pressed against her clit at the sound of Brittany's voice.

"uhm, yeah Britt. Whats up?" the latina coughed out removing her hand from inbetween her thighs,

"Quinn and I wanted to know if we could have an unholy trinity sleepover tonight, at your place-"

"now?" Santana interrupted her friend, suddenly feeling giddy at the prospect of having the two blondes in her bed,

"well, yeah. We are kind of already here with our stuff!" Brittany squeeked out hoping her friend would say yes, since she loved staying at the brunettes house, her mami always made the most delicious rainbow unicorn cookies for her.

"Sure Britt Britt, I'll just be down in a sec to let you guys in." hanging up and throwing the nearest set of sweats and a tee on she sighed at the built up frustration she felt in her lower regions and went down stairs.

"Hey my sexy bitches, whats got you two over here?" Santana greeted her two friends as she opened the door.

"I stole this from my mum and was hoping you would be up for it" Quinn told her holding up a bottle of vodka and shaking it in Santana's face with a wink. The latina rolled her eyes at her, of course she was up for it getting drunk was what the unholy trinity did best, well that and she was always ready to see the two blondes.

"Great! Lets get this party started!" Brittany squealed delighted.

Not even half the way through the vodka Brittany reached over for an empty soda bottle and winked at Santana, "wanna play spin the bottle?" the blonde's usually bubbly voice was replaced by a low husky one that made the brunettes heart beat a little too fast and her groins moist. If only the Brittany knew what effecf that had on her, but she played it cool, Santana did have her BAMF rep to protect.

"oh yeah Britt, I wanna go first!" Quinn laughed and moved so they were sitting in a kind of circle facing each other. Placing the bottle in the middle of them Quinn spun it around quickly arching her eyebrow watching it amused. Santana still hadn't spoken a word, she was too busy fantasising over which blonde she might get to kiss first when the bottle landed on Brittany. "okay! Brittany, truth, kiss or dare" the smaller blonde asked the taller one.

Brittany tapped her nose thinking about her answer. "I'll take, truth!" she declared excitedly bouncing slightly in her place on the floor.

"Britt" Qinn said seriously, "have you ever kissed a girl" she asked the other blond smirking at her and quirking an eyebrow.

"No, I've never had the chance" Brittany stated matter-of-factly. "okay! My turn!" she grabbed the bottle spinning it fast. Santana looked on curiously with a little apprehension, she wasn't sure if she liked the way Quinn was aiming her questions. For a second she panicked when it almost landed on her but instead the bottle slowly moved around to face Quinn. The latina looked at Brittany and felt herself get wetter at the smirk on the blondes face, she was up to something and whatever it was it was turning her on. "so Quinny, truth, kiss or dare?"

"Dare." Quinn looked at Brittany, the glint in her eyes daring Brittany to come up with something ludicrous.

"hmmm, got it! I dare you to kiss me."

"What!" Santana squeeked out without realising.

"I said, I dare Quinn to kiss me. She was the one who asked me if I had ever kissed a girl, and well, now I want to" Brittany said with a straight face, never looking more serious in her life.

"haha well pucker up Britt Britt, you're about to loose your lady kisses virginity!" the other blonde smirked at her. Santana silently watched as the two leaned over infront of her and stared wide-eyed as Quinn reached up and placed her hand on the back of Brittany's neck to pull her a little closer, when the two's lips met Santana almost forgot to breathe as she felt an all too familiar wetness pool between her legs and her clit start throbbing, as the two deepened the kiss Santana's throb turned into an ache. She was seriously turned on righ now and there was no denying it. She just hoped that the two girls infront of her didnt notice, before she could react Quinn had grabbed the bottle and it was spinning again. This time though it did land on the flustered latina and she thought her heart might just stop. "Truth, kiss or dare?"

"um, dare" Santana said hoping to sound more bad ass than she did right now, how the hell had Brittany even come up with this idea was beyond her but she didn't find herself complaining.

"ok, Tana, I dare you to kiss Britt. Its only fair that she gets two experiences." Quinn smiled sweetly at her. Santana had no idea when Quinn had decided to start kissing girls and she barely registered what she had said to her. "San? Hello? Earth to Santana!"

"uhm what?" the brunette looked at Quinn in confusion.

"I dare you to kiss Britt, so do it already, forfit shots do no go down well!" the blonde giggled. Santana looked up into the come to bed eyes of Brittany S Peirce and swallowed thickly. She had imagined doing this so many times but she ndver thought it would be happening. Leaning over slightly Santana closed her eyes and took a breath, she willed herself to calm her tits and then forced her eyes back open to meet Brittany's who had moved herself just centimetres from her face. Shakily Santana reached up just like Quinn and placed her hand on the side of Brittany's face and curled her fingers sonthey were around the back of the blondes neck and closed the distance. Her lips landed on Brittany's soft ones and she almost hummed in appreciation, tilting her head she moved her lips against Brittany's and gently ran her tounge along the blonde's bottom lip. She almost groaned out loud when she felt Brittany's tounge graze hers and decided that it would be a good time to stop.

"wow" Brittany breathed out, "you can totaly tell Tana is the lesbian here, that was amazing" Brittany said as she reached up to feel her lips where the Latinas once were.

"Damn! That looked like some good action!" Quinn said, suddenly breaking the tension between the two. Brittany giggled and then gasped as she watched her grab Santana by the neck, not bothering to be gentle like she was with the other blonde and pulled her into an open mouthed kiss. Santana barely had time to catch her breath before the curvy blonde was moving her mouth ontop of her own. Mentally slappimg herself the brunette startef kissing her back, with just as much force as the blonde was kissing her with. Slowly slipping out her tounge to run it along Quinn's bottom lip like she had with the other blonde only to gasp in surprise as Quinn sucked her tounge into her mouth snd started massaging it with her own. Santana was enjoying herself, mingling her tounge with the blondes, loosing herself in the bliss that was Quinn's mouth when she suddenly jumped at the feel of a hand on her thigh. Snapping her eyes open the brunnete was greated with bright blue eyes right next to her and Quinn's joined faces. The blonde currently sucking on her lower lip didn't stop and when Brittany moved her head to the Latinas ear lobe and started sucking on it. If Santana wasn't throbbing and soaked before she definitely was now. When Brittany reached the spot below her ear the brunette couldn't stop herself from moanjng into Quinn's mouth. Quinn opened her eyes ans smiled when she saw what the other blonde was doing, tapping Brittany's shoulder Quinn moved from her position to the other side of the Latinas neck and started sucking, upon seeing this Brittany took the chance to move back infront of Santana and capture her lips in a deep kiss. Santana was in heaven, she reached up to cup Brittany's face and slid her tounge inside the blondes mouth eliciting a slight whimper from her. Santana loved kissing the two blondes, it was like a dream come true. She just hoped that she wouldnt wake up in the morning to find out that this was just one of her very realistic and very wet dreams. Getting lost in the moment of the sweet taste of Brittany's mouth Santana didn't register the movement of Quinn, who had stopped licking and sucking the brunettes neck and had moved around to the back of Brittany. She felt the blonde moan into her mouth and opened her eyes to find Quinn trailing kisses up and down the back of Brittany's neck. Shivering with delight, Santana copied Quinn's actions from earlier to getbthem to swap places, as much as she enjoyed kissing the cute blonde sbe wanted to be the one making her moan like that. With a few quick moves Quinn was straddling Brittany's lap and the brunette had moved around so she could have full access to the dancer's ears and neck, flicking her tounge over Brittany's pulse point, Sanana got a boost of confidence and reached around to cup Quinn's boobs pressing her front up against Brittany's back in ghe process. Still working her magic in the taller blonde's neck she slowly started to caress the others breasts, moving her hands in sync nipping at her nipples through the material of her dress. Santana's eyes widened as she realised Quinn wasn't wearing a bra, realisation swept over her. They wanted this, that was what the mischievous gleam had been in Brittany's eyes when she suggested they play the game. Smirking with knowledge the brunette pinched at Quinn's nipples recievinga moan in response. Moving her left hand around Quinn she slowly dragged her hand down Quinn's side and placed a hand firmly on the blondes perfectly shaped butt. She squeezed pulling Quinn flush with Brittany and was rewarded another moan from both blondes as she bit gently on Brittany's shoulder.

"Bed" was the only word Santana needed to hear from the sultry blonde. Stopping what she was doing she stood up grabbing both of the blonde's hands and pulling them towards the bed. Quinn stopped just short of their destination and winked at Santana before pushing Brittany down on her back. Brittany watched as Quinn turned to santana and pulled her in close capturing her mouth in a searing kiss, reaching around the brunette, Quinn grabbed the hem of Santana's tee and pulled it over her head in one fluid moment only breaking their kiss for a second. Santana then returned the gesture slipping the shoulders of Quinns dress over her arms and letting ig drop to the Latinas breath hitched when she saw Quinn standing in front of her with no clothes on. Oh yes, the blonde definitely wanted this, why else would she not wear ANY underwear if she didnt. Stepping away from Santana the blonde hoked her thumbs into the waistband of her sweats and yanked them down reaching back up to cup ner center.

"God Tana, you're soaking" Quinn said her voice sounding husky with arousal. Santana, not wanting to be beaten at her own game wrapped an arm around round Quinn slowly sliding her slender fingers along the ogher girls stomach and reached down to feel the other girls own arousal sliding her finger into slick folds resting the pad of her finger barely against Quinns swolen clit.

"mmm Quinn you feel so wet" she whispered, her voice rasping into the other girls ear. Withdrawing her hand from between Quinn's thighs Santana looked towards her bed on which a lust filled Brittany lie watching them with amusement. Before the brunette could move though, Quinn had her panties around her ankles and was already climbing up the bed towards Brittany. Stepping out of her discarded underwear she too climbed up the bed meeting Quinn at the opposite side of Brittanys neck. Sharing one last nic bith the girls grabbed a peice of the blonde's clothing, tearing it away from her body. Santana shivered again with the sight of her two fantasies lying naked before her. Quinn started nuzzling Brittanys neck so Santana mirrored her actions, both moving down Brittany's body agonisingly slowly nipping and licking at every inch they could reach until they found themselves hovering above her center. Santana knew what it was she wanted to do exactly so she reached out and pushed Brittany's legs apart and moved to place herself between them pulling Quinn with her. Once they were both settled the latina looked up at Brittany to see her staring at tge botg of them, eyes hooded with arousal. Santana couldn't help but to take a deep sniff of that arousal and her mough watered at the thought of tasteting it, having the hot blondes juices flowing over her tounge. Santana leaned over and started to kiss Quinn passionately, lowering their heads so they were hovering above Brittany's swolen clit. Continuing to kiss Quinn she lowered their heads the extra distance so their mouths were moving simultaneously over the dancer's folds. Darting her tounge in and out of Quinn's mouth she felt Brittany shudder at the friction. Pulling away slightly Santana reached her hand up to slowly pull at Brittany's hardened nipple and felt Quinn do the same. Instead of kissing Quinn again she stuck her tounge out and ran it along Quinns lower lip inviting her to do the same. Now Santana and Quinn had both their tounges on Brittany's clit causing her to writhe and whimper uttering the occasional swear word. Moving their months in unison Santana could feel Brittany start to shudder in pleasure, quickly grabbing Quinn's free hand she guided their hands towards the juicy wet opening of Brittany's center. Knowing what Santana wanted to do Quinn stuck a finger inside Brittany at the same time as the brunnete pumping in sync. Brittany started to shake and her back arched and Santana knew that she was climaxing, swaping her tounge for her lips she gave one last hard suck at Brittanys clit and felt the blonde's hips just up ad she found her release. Removing their fingers from Brittany's slick folds both girls ran their tounges down to her enterance licking up her sweet juices.

Panting Brittany sat up and grabbed Santana's shoulders, "wow, that was the best orgasm I've ever had" she smiled sheepishly at them, "its Tana's turn now Quinny" the dancer said smiling at the blonde. Brittany pulled Santana and flipped their positions with surprising strength. Once again Quinn started to sync her movements with the girl next to her as she and Brittany moved their way down Santana licking and sucking her nipples. Santana pushed herself up on her elbows to watch the two girls of her dreams move down on her. Suddenly another thought came into her head.

"Quinn," she rasped " come up here" Quinn looked up and slowly crawled up Santana's body and hovered her lips above Santana's. The latina smirked at her and quickly reached out grabbing her by the hips and threw her forward so the blondes naval was above her mouth. Reaching out with her tounge she licked a long line down Quinn's stomach and pressed her palms into Quinns ass again giving her a little shove earning her a squeal of surprise. Quinn got the message and straightened herself out moving so her hips were positioned near Santana's mouth, the latina gasped. Brittany's tounge had found its way between her own glistening folds and had gently started massaging her nub of nerves. Moaning in delight, Quinn tookher opportunity to lower her own center into Santana's open mouth, moaning at the warm feeling surrounding her clit grinding into Santana's mouth. The latinas arousal doubled more than she thought possible at the feeling of Quinn's hot juices flowing into her as she rode her face, causing her to buck up slightly into Brittany's mouth moaning loudly when she felt the blondes tounge slide inside her. Santana tried to focus on sucking Quinn's clit causing the cheerleader to grind even harder into her. When Brittany started sucking on her own clit Santana felt like she was going to explode feeling her climax building she started sucking hard on Quinn's clit making the blonde scream out in pleasure as her own orgasm washed over her at the same time as Santana's grinding further into brunettes mouth riding out the sensations. When her orgasm subsided Quinnn lowered herself down trailimg kisses from the brunettes temple to her mouth lapping at her own juices inside of Santana's mouth, Brittany doing the same as she crawled up the latinas body coming to rest beside Santana head on Santana's shoulder. Quinn mimicked her friends actions and curled her body into the brunette hand stretched over the stomach interlocking with Brittany's.

Santana sighed happily as she kissed both the blondes on their cheeks. This was the best night of her life and she just knew it wouldn't be the last

**The end**

**A/N sooo what do you guys think? Too much? I know its basically sws or pwp whatevs ya wanna call it but thats what it was supoosed to be haha ;) oh and any mistakes are my own, i basically wrotebthis in like 3 hours because the idea just hit me. please R&R **


End file.
